smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 4.8
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Happy Trees (Patch 4.8) SMITE 4.8 Patch Overview - Happy Trees (May 9, 2017) SMITE - 4.8 Console Patch Overview - Happy Trees Patch notes available on PC notes + Console notes! New God Skins *Bob Ross Sylvanus *Queen’s Guard Erlang Shen *Cosmic Sol *Vizier Thoth *Honorbound Kuzenbo *Obey Thanatos *Emote: Kuzenbo dance *Avatar: Cutesy Scylla SylvanusBobRoss.jpg|Bob Ross Sylvanus ErlangShenQueen'sGuard.jpg|Queen's Guard Erlang Shen SolCosmic.jpg|Cosmic Sol ThothVizier.jpg|Vizier Thoth KuzenboHonorbound.jpg|Honorbound Kuzenbo ThanatosObey.jpg|Obey Thanatos AvatarCutesyScylla.png|Cutesy Scylla icon God Achievements Ganesha *Ohm!: As Ganesha, Silence 3 or more enemy Gods with a single cast of his Ohm Ability. *Pacifist: As Ganesha, give 1 or more Kills to an Allied God. Twitch Bob Ross Event Bob Ross Bundle *Bob Ross Sylvanus] *Loading Frame *Loading Screen Skin *Paint Splatter Jump Stamp Bug Fixes Items *Phantom Veil **Fixed an issue where it would make Isis’ wings invisible. Gods *Bastet **Cat Call ***Updated the description to include better information about the stats for this pet. *Ganesha **Dharmic Pillars ***Fixed an issue where this Ultimate had an inconsistent hitbox. ***Fixed an issue where this Ultimate would deal damage to players who changed height inside the Ultimate. *Hades **Blights ***Fixed an issue where Blight had no duration on the Debuff Icon. *Khepri **Fortitude ***Updated the description of this Ability with the correct radius for this Ability. *Kuzenbo **NeNe Kappa ***Updated the description to include better information about the stats for this pet. *Nu Wa **Clay Soldiers ***Updated the description to include better information about the stats for this pet. *Rama **Astral Barrage ***Updated the description of this Ability with the correct radius. *Ravana **Mystic Rush ***Corrected the description of this Ability to state it lasts for 5 seconds at all Ranks. *The Morrigan **Confusion ***Fixed The Morrigan’s clone using Nox’s Icon. Item Changes *Emperor's Armor **Increased Physical Protections from 30 → 40 **Increased Passive Allied Tower Attack Speed Buff from 30% → 40% *Hastened Fatalis **Increased Cost from 2300 → 2600 **Increased Attack Speed from 20% → 25% *Shogun's Kusari **Decreased Cost from 2400 → 2200 **Decreased Magical Protections from 60 → 50 **Increased Attack Speed Aura from 15% → 25% God Changes *Ares **General ***Increased Base Physical Protection from 17 → 20 *Chronos **Stop Time ***Increased Base Damage from 40/60/80/100/120 → 50/70/90/110/130 **Rewind ***Decreased Cooldown from 120/110/100/90/80s → 100/95/90/85/80s *Izanami **Fade Away ***Decreased Mana Cost from 90/85/80/75/70 → 70 at all Ranks *Jing Wei **Agility ***Adjusted Cooldown from 20/19/18/17/16s → 18/18/17/17/16s at all Ranks ***Now provides 10/15/20/25/30/ Physical Power and 20% Movement Speed on use. This effect is increased to 20/25/30/35/40 Physical Power and 30% Movement Speed when used while in the air. *Kukulkan **Whirlwind ***Decreased Mana Cost from 70/80/90/100/110 → 70/75/80/85/90 *Ravana **10-Hand Shadow Fist ***Decreased Base Damage from 120/155/190/225/260 → 100/140/180/220/260 **Mystic Rush ***Decreased Damage Reduction from 50% → 40% *Serqet **Catalyst ***Decreased Bonus Damage from 2 Poisons from 15% → 10% of the Targets Maximum Health. **Last Breath ***Adjusted Damage from 228/342/456/570/684 → 210/330/450/570/690 *Sun Wukong **Magic Cudgel ***Increased Physical Power Scaling from 50% → 60% **Master’s Will ***Increased Physical Power Scaling from 50% → 65% *Terra **Terra’s Blessing ***Decreased Movement Speed Buff from 30% → 20% Category:Patch notes